Nueve colas de Dios (DragonBallZ X Naruto)
by Arcagato666
Summary: Para un niño que fue apaleado, despreciado e ignorado por toda su aldea ver que alguien le tiende una mano es... increíble. Uzumaki Naruto, un pequeño de no más de 8 años, conoce a un guerrero excepcional, que lo defiende ante su aldea, y decide llevárselo a entrenar con su gente. Son Goku se convierte en uno de los primeros vínculos de Naruto... ¿qué les podrá esperar? Nadie sabe
1. El demonio y el Guerrero

**Hola! Este es el nuevo fanfic que empece en Wattpad. Y con la mala aceptación, me cambié de allá para acá (Asi que a mi no me jodan)**

 **ok, si. va a ser algo... acelerado. Pero volver a escribir cosas que no son tags o la materia del colegio, se me hace complicado y admito que este y el siguiente capitulo me quedaron cutres :"v pero bueh, en gustos no hay nada escrito**

 **Sin más, disfruta ctm :D**

-Idiota! Sal de nuestra aldea!- gritó un hombre en sus 40 a un niño de 7 años y Ocho meses. -No debiste nacer, niño demonio!-

Una mujer bastante adulta de unió al abucheo, sin ningún sentimiento ante las lágrimas del pequeño. -Mi esposo estaría vivo de no ser por ti, monstruo!-

Unos niños, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara vieron al pobre Naruto ser receptor de piedras, basura e incluso trozos de hojalata. -No deberíamos ayudarle?- preguntó Chouji, soltando la gomita que tenía en la mano al ver al pobre Naruto

-Si no quieres pasar lo mismo que el, sigue tu camino. Vaya fastidio de gente- dijo Shikamaru compadeciendose mínimamente por el zorro

Kiba miraba con algo de tristeza al muchacho -pobrecillo, no tiene padres que lo protejan- dijo con intenciones de ir a ayudarle

Naruto sin embargo, a pesar del dolor y las cortadas, se secó las lágrimas y la sangre y gritó -Cállense! Algún día yo seré Hokage y todos ustedes me respetarán y van a disculparse!- posteriormente, salió corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Desde su bola de cristal, un hombre ya en sus últimos días de gloria, miraba a Naruto muy apenado -"algún día seré Hokage"... interesante propuesta Naruto. Veamos si puedes cumplirla.- Miró a los cuadros de los anteriores Hokage, centrándose en el cuarto -Minato... lamento mucho que tu sueño sobre Naruto no se pueda cumplir-

Unas figuras de Chakra aparecieron frente a Hiruzen, tomando la forma de los mismísimos hermanos Senju y Minato Namikaze -no tienes porque disculparte Hiruzen, la gente lo odia por pecados de su interior- dijo la figura del cuarto

-Naruto puede no ser un prodigio, pero tiene una voluntad inquebrantable. Lo hemos observado, para ser un pariente de los Senju, no es muy talentoso y sus técnicas dan que desear... pero puede ser un gran ninja si lo desea y se esfuerza- dijo Tobirama, el respetable segundo Hokage

Hiruzen sonrió con pena -Lo se, lo se, pero eso no quita que el pequeño Naruto no tiene amigos, la aldea lo desprecia y vive totalmente sólo-

Hashirama, el legendario Dios de los ninjas, Maestro del Mokuton y primer Hokage del país del fuego sólo se dirigió a Minato -creo que es hora Minato-

Hiruzen miró a los Kages con extrañeza -de que?-

 **En otro lado, cerca de Konohagakure**

Una esbelta figura caminaba tranquilamente por los valles, buscando un asentamiento en su viaje en busca de guerreros para luchar por la tierra. Pues una inminente amenaza caería sobre esta para conquistarla. Este villano nunca reveló su nombre... o al menos nadie lo escuchó, sólo se vio que usaba un abrigo negro con nubes negras, el cual pudo derrotar a Goku y los guerreros Z sin despeinarse ni quitarse la capucha. El saiyajin desesperado buscaba guerreros para proteger su planeta, pues aquel ser no tenía buenas intenciones.

 **[N/A: No, no es de uno de los Akatsuki que conocemos, en este fanfic, Akatsuki no son simples terroristas, ya verán porque]**

Son Goku pensaba que esta tarea era imposible, pues el hombre de la capucha había destrozado a los guerreros más fuertes del planeta en ese momento, aún si hubieran reunido a 3000 personas...

 **Flashback**

Goku había vuelto a la tierra luego de estar un tiempo con los Yadrat, había aprendido la teletransportacion, el control de su Chakra/Ki **(es decisión del receptor la verdad)** y una curiosa técnica llamada "modo sabio" lamentablemente, Goku apenas entendió las palabras de los Yadrat.

Gohan vió a su amado padre aparecer de la nada ante los guerreros, Bulma, Puar y un extraño peliazul, saltando a abrazarlo.

Luego de varios reencuentros y saber sobre la identidad de Trunks **(es la historia original, parfavar)** Ten Shin Han salió disparado hacia una montaña cercana, a lo que todos miraron a un hombre encapuchado usando un abrigo negro con nubes rojas, el cual había aparecido literalmente de la nada, empujando al triclope a base de una patada encendida en fuego.

Los guerreros miraban atónitos al extraño, cuando Trunks salió disparado hacia Ten; Krillin, Picoro y Goku atacaron al hombre con sus tecnicas, el Kien Zan, el Makkankosapo y el Kame Hame Ha, los cuales el hombre, creanlo o no, reflejó a base de cristal. Goku lo miró atónito, no creía que un simple humano reflejase su Kame Hame Ha, y menos con cristal

-cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el Saiyajin, muy curioso por su rival.

El hombre utilizó un nombre notoriamente en clave, dijo llamarse "Mirror" y dijo que su compañero, "Knife", no podía estar aquí, pues estaba ocupado. Mirror miró a Vegeta con instinto asesino -Kuriton! Garasu no Dangan!- gritó lanzando potentes esferas de cristal hacia órganos vitales, Vegeta rie pues no cree que unas bolitas de vidrio le hagan mínimo daño, pero Mirror hace la posición del Caballo, convirtiendo las bolitas en agujas, clavandose en el abdomen de Vegeta, principalmente en su hígado y Diafragma. Dejando al Príncipe muy malherido, con dificultades para respirar. Posteriormente, golpeó las costillas de Krillin y Gohan gritando -Kuriton! Garasu Hashira!- para crear pilares de cristal

Trunks, Picoro, Goku y Ten, atacaron a mano, pero a Trunks y Ten se les hizo imposible, Goku y Picoro usaron una mezcla del Kame Hame Ha y el Makkankosapo, pero fue en vano, Mirror se había clonado a base de cristal, el original los noqueo a ambos, llevándose curiosamente a Ten Shin Han...

 **Fin Flashback**

Goku se había decidido a encontrar guerreros fuertes para combatir a Mirror y Knife, pues Ten podía no ser el más fuerte, pero era listo y usar ese intelecto para el mal sería peligroso. Goku topa con la entrada a Konoha, donde lo recibieron Izumo y Kotetsu

-Buenas tardes, nos gustaría conocer su nombre y su objetivo en la aldea de la hoja- dijo Kotetsu

Goku asintió y sonrió como siempre lo hace -Hola, soy Goku, y vengo de reclutamiento a guerreros para proteger la tierra- dijo con total naturalidad

Izumo se sorprendió bastante -la t-t-tierra?- dijo atónito

Goku se rió levemente -sólo busco gente fuerte que me brinde ayuda, es todo- dijo calmando a los guardias

Izumo respondió con amabilidad -puede empezar buscando al Hokage, el podrá convocarle ANBU, Jounin y Chunnin para su acometido

Goku sonrió más ampliamente, agradecido -mis más sinceras gracias, nos vemos- y siguió con su camino

 **En el patio de la academia**

Naruto estaba sentado en el columpio, con las manos rojas por lanzar kunai y shuriken a un blanco del gimnasio

Sólo... no quería, pero estaba sólo. Era poco para el, considerando lo ocurrido en la calle, pero no podía pararse a soltar quejas, sólo quería que alguien lo reconociera como persona, algo... no tan difícil pensándolo correctamente.

Decidió pararse e irse a casa, cuando vio a un hombre vestido de naranja irse a la Torre del Hokage. No sabía que lo llevaba hacia aquel hombre, pero sólo pudo seguirlo por mera intuición.

Goku no notaba al niño que lo seguía, sólo caminaba a la Torre principal, pensando en que podía pedir a unos hombres poderosos, o incluso al mismo líder, que lo ayudaran. Entró a la Torre junto a Naruto, éste último miraba con curiosidad al hombre, entrando con el a la oficina del Hokage, Goku solo saludó al hombre, recordando a su maestro de la tortuga.

El tercer Hokage vio a Naruto entrar con curiosidad. -Hola señor, buenos días Naruto- saludo Hiruzen. -¿podría decirme que desea? Por lo general sólo los Jounin vienen a reportar los resultados de sus misiones, pero no lo recuerdo como Jounin a usted señor-

Goku miró con extrañeza a Sarutobi -Quien es Naruto? Mi nombre es Goku y vengo a pedirle ayuda, me dijeron que usted es el líder de la aldea, viejo- dijo Goku -me preguntaba si podría presentar a algunos hombres para combatir una inminente amenaza. Una organización... o un grupo de personas, no se... amenaza con conquistar este planeta. Se llevaron a un amigo mío y llevaban trajes negros con nubes rojas- concluyó

Hiruzen había recibido un golpe duro de información, su aldea y las vecinas estaban en grave peligro por los Akatsuki. Los cuales buscaban a las bestias con cola y han estado buscando miembros poderosos -entiendo señor Goku, por lo visto tenemos un enemigo en común.- dijo poniéndose de pie -le puedo presentar a nuestros mejores ninja, Genin, Chunnin, Jounin o ANBU, haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos. Sólo le pido que ayude a los de la Academia con conceptos desde medios hasta avanzados de batalla. Puede ser al menos por un tiempo, pero por favor ayudenos a ayudarlo- dijo Hiruzen

Goku sonrió, vio que Sarutobi estaba dispuesto a ayudarle -pues de acuerdo, traeré a mis amigos. Y dijo academia? Pues hoy y mañana estaré para explicar el uso del Ki y el control de este. Y por cierto, no me diga señor, viejo, apenas tengo 23- dijo Goku

Hiruzen dejó su papeleo a un lado, poniendo sobre su mesa una jaulilla con un Halcón mensajero, poniendo una notita en su pata -lleva esto a las aldeas, esto puede conllevar a una guerra- liberó al pájaro y volvió hacia Goku -le pido que vaya al campo de entrenamiento número 3, le llevaré a los más experimentados, ahora, me gustaría hablar un par de cosas con el pequeño detrás de usted.- señaló al pequeño Naruto, el cual se empequeñeció en su lugar. Pues le preocupaba que el hombre lo mirase con odio, lucia fuerte, no quería meterse con aquel hombre

Acercándose al pequeño, Goku le alboroto el pelo con simpatía y un toque de cariño, pues veía un gran potencial dentro de el. -nos vemos otro día pequeño. Hasta luego viejo- dijo cerrando la puerta

Naruto miró a Hiruzen algo asustado, pues pensó que lo iba a regañar. -¿quería verme, Abuelo?- preguntó temeroso

Hiruzen sonrió ante el niño -Naruto, ven aquí- dijo el tercero

Naruto se acercó a Hiruzen, el cual puso su pulgar en su frente. Enviando una gran fuente de Chakra a su cuerpo. Posteriormente, se dirigió a él verbalmente -Naruto, quiero que le pidas a ese hombre ser su discípulo- dijo mientras sacaba dos pergaminos algo grandes de una estantería -estos pergaminos poseen conocimientos ninja que te podrán ayudar-

Naruto miró a Hiruzen con sorpresa y un toque de emoción -¿¡Entrenar con pelos parados!?- gritó tomando los pergaminos. Naruto no era muy talentoso en sus técnicas. Su Genjutsu y Fuinjutsu eran casi inexistentes, su Taijutsu muy malo, peor que el del superdotado del año pasado, Rock Lee. Y su Ninjutsu... desastroso simplemente. Su único punto fuerte era el Kenjutsu, que era decente; por ello entrenar con alguien como el señor Goku era un milagro... mínimo podría defenderse. -Por supuesto!- dijo abrazando a Hiruzen

Hiruzen por su parte, sólo sonrió y le dijo a Naruto que entrenase y estudiase. Pues si había un momento para prepararse, era aquel. Naruto salió muy feliz de la oficina -ese muchacho... por favor Minato, cuidalo y ayudalo en su entrenamiento.- dijo viendo el cuadro de Minato

 **Flashback**

La figura de Hashirama se acercó a la de Minato, poniendo su mano en el hombro del Relámpago amarillo -Minato ha querido ver a su hijo crecer, ayudarlo en el camino, así que hemos planeado hacer que su manifestación entre en el plano mental de Naruto, dándole más poder y un guía para manejar este- dijo el Primer Hokage

Hiruzen se sorprendió ante tal planteamiento -no es algo tonto? Digo, entiendo la buena intención pero...- no pudo terminar la frase pues Minato se le puso enfrente

-Entiendo tú preocupación Hiruzen, después de todo, tu criaste a Naruto, pero es hora de que me haga cargo de esto, vivo o muerto. Ahora por favor, Mantén mi figura de Chakra en tus manos y otorgasela a mi hijo, si fueras tan amable- dijo Minato **[N/A: por poco escribo Naruto xD]** que se había decidido en serio a hacer tal acto, por su hijo.

Hiruzen sólo rodó los ojos y absorbió a Minato -esto es unicamente temporal, no esperes mucha concordancia- dijo algo inseguro

 **Fin Flashback**

Hiruzen mandó a llamar a Genma, Kakashi, Gai, Danzo, Hiashi, Chouza, Inoichi, Shikaku, Asuma, Iruka, Misuki, Shibi, Ibiki, Anko, entre otros... Pues le iba a presentar al forastero un pedazo de la voluntad de fuego.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **Bueeeno, bueno, bueno, espero hayan disfrutado la primera parte de mi nuevo libro. Y no, trataré de no dejar tirado este x"D**

 **Próximo Capítulo: La voluntad de fuego en todo su esplendor!**


	2. La Esplendorosa Voluntad de Fuego

Itachi limpiaba la entrada de la casa de los Uchiha, sólo eran el, su hermano, su tío y sus padres **[N/A: no se con exactitud el parentesco de Shisui, Itachi y Sasuke. Teóricamente es tío de Sasuke o su primo, ni idea]** así que había mucho espacio. Terminó de limpiar y se sentó a comer Dangos. Antes de meter el primer dulce a su boca, la puerta de la casa se abrió, y pudo divisar una moribunda figura...

* * *

-El viejo se está tardando demasiado- dijo el Saiyan. Llevaba diez minutos esperando desde la hora acordada, hasta que sonrió al ver un séquito de personas -ya era hora viejo-

Un hombre de pelo plateado con una máscara cubriendo su boca y su nariz le hablo a Hiruzen al ver a Goku -así que... el es nuestro espectador- dijo Kakashi Hatake. -Lord Hokage ¿el le vino a pedir ayuda por los Akatsuki?- preguntó a Hiruzen

A el Tercero le hizo gracia el comentario -por supuesto Kakashi, es de fiar- dijo Sarutobi -te presento a los Jounin y Chunnin de la Aldea de la hoja- dijo Hiruzen -son los líderes de sus respectivos clanes y maestros para los Genin, de mis mejores hombres- concluyó

Goku vio a todo el Ejército de aquella aldea, estaba impresionado por la variedad de corrientes de ki rodeando a aquella gente. Realmente emocionado por combatir con aquella gente -esto será interesante- dijo poniéndose en la posición de combate de la escuela de la tortuga -vengan-

Kakashi se quitó la banda del ojo, enseñando su Sharingan. Gai, impulsivo como siempre, saltó a atacarle. Goku detuvo la parada sin el menor esfuerzo. Asuma encendió sus cuchillas con chakra escupiendo gran cantidad de ceniza alrededor de Goku, Kurenai y Gai por su parte entraron en acción, Gai se escondió entre la ceniza y Kurenai sometió a Goku en un genjutsu, este no entendía mucho, pero sólo atacó al ver a Kurenai entre las cenizas. "Kurenai", desapareció al recibir el golpe, así que Goku se concentró en buscar a la verdadera... pero le era imposible, Kurenai se había repartido por los alrededores de la ceniza. Hasta que decidió usar una barrera de ki para desvancerla. Entonces recibió una entrada dinámica de Gai en la nuca.

-Gai! Kurenai! Salgan!- gritó Asuma, a punto de lanzar chispas con las cuchillas. Gai y Kurenai salieron del cenicero, cuando Asuma le prendió fuego.

Goku vio la cantidad de fuego que se le venía, estuvo encendida 5 segundos, y el Saiyan la desvaneció con ki, viéndose a si mismo con quemaduras de segundo grado. -admito que sus técnicas y estrategia son admirables, el viejo no mentía sobre ustedes- dijo sonriendo, mientras se apreciaba un mechón de su pelo incendiandose.

Medio minuto después, un gritó asustó a una parvada de los árboles -ME QUEMOOO- gritó Goku

-definitivamente es un tonto- dijo Kakashi para si. Posteriormente, se acercó a Goku con unos kunai entre los dedos, en disposición de atacarlo. Goku sintió a Kakashi aumentar su ki para electrificar los kunai para lanzarlos. Goku detuvo dos de ellos y el otro lo esquivó.

Anko, Ibiki y Gemma, lanzaron sus técnicas, Gemma lanzó la Espiga de su boca como distracción, mientras Anko usaba serpientes para retenerlo. Goku evitó la Espiga, sin embargo, las serpientes le amarraron las piernas, mientras el trataba de salir a base de fuerza bruta, Ibiki hacia sellos de invocación, cuando terminó, un gato gigante de metal salió para aplastar al Saiyan.

-Ibiki!- gritó Anko -te pasaste con eso!-

-no era ese el objetivo?- preguntó Ibiki -derrotarlo?-

Gemma sólo miró al gato -nadie sobreviviría a ese golpe de suerte, te pasas...- Gemma fue interrumpido por una figura en el cielo

-Admito que me asusté en un momento, pero eso fue genial! Entre tres hacen un gran equipo- dijo Goku volando con las marcas de las serpientes en los tobillos

Kakashi miró asombrado a Goku -¿¡puede volar!? Sólo los Tsuchikages pueden!- gritó Kakashi, para luego concentrar su ki en su mano, el cual adoptó características de un rayo. Saltó hacia Goku con el Raikiri en su mano derecha y un kunai con papel bomba en la izquierda

-un rayo? Aquí usan el ki de formas muy interesantes- dijo Goku, para tomar el brazo de Kakashi y retenerlo. Kakashi lanzó el kunai y Goku lo atrapó

Kakashi sonrió, pateó a Goku para impulsarse al suelo -boom- dijo cuando el papel le explotó en la mano a Goku

* * *

-Shisui!- gritó Itachi para correr hacia su pariente -Qué pasó?- preguntó asustado

Shisui tosió sangre -A... Akat... Akatsuki...- dijo señalando moretones, cortes y hoyos en su cuerpo. -Fuimos... emboscados, cua... cuatro miembros... uno de ellos crea... creaba... cris.. cristales- volvió a toser sangre -no... no sobrevivire- dijo mientras la luz roja de sus ojos de iba apagando

Itachi estaba desesperado. No sabíaque hacer, quería ayudar a Shisui, pero sus heridas eran profundas y había perdido gran cantidad de sangre. Itachi no era experto en jutsus médicos, y no tenía muchas opciones -no digas eso, algo podemos ha...- fue interrumpido por Shisui

-It... Itachi... sólo... te... tengo un deseo- Dijo Shisui, tosiendo sangre

Itachi estaba confundido, Shisui corría en la línea entre la vida y la muerte, y no podía hacer nada al respecto -dime Shisui, haré lo posible- dijo Itachi

Shisui le extendió el brazo hasta la frente, cerrando todos los dedos, excepto el índice y el de en medio -Cuida a mis cuervos... por mí- dijo entre gemidos de dolor... para que la luz de sus ojos se apagase al empujar suavemente la frente de Itachi.

-Shisui... Shisui... Shisui! Responde!- gritó Itachi al cuerpo muerto, rezando porque este respondiera. Itachi sacrificó gran parte del tiempo que pudo pasar con Sasuke con Shisui, para ser más fuerte. Que ahora este último cayera muerto en sus brazos era doloroso... más para el que nadie.  
-No... no... NO!- dijo para que un aura anaranjada cubriera su cuerpo. Sus ojos poseían un color rojo sangre y un caleidoscopio peculiar... había despertado el Mangekyou Sharingan eterno

* * *

Goku cayó al suelo en una humareda por la bomba de su mano. Pudo ponerse de pie rápidamente, pero le era complicado. Los tobillos le temblaban, no sabía porque. Cargó energía, iba a usar su técnica. Un ANBU saltó al frente del ejercito, hizo sellos de manos y puso estas en el suelo, de este salió un muro de madera. Todos los ANBU, Fugaku, Kakashi, Asuma y el mismo Hiruzen hacían sellos de manos. Cuando el ANBU bajó el muro, Goku se veía algo raro. Su cuerpo no le respondía correctamente, y sus piernas estaban prácticamente paralizadas. -Mis... Piernas...- dijo tratando de mover las rodillas

-ahora!- dijo Hiruzen, cuando Asuma soltó otra cortina de Ceniza y todos soltaron técnicas de fuego, Asuma encendió la ceniza y Goku fue abrazado por un incendio que no parecía apagarse... hasta que un destello dorado salió entre las llamas, apagandolas

Inoichi estaba impresionado -Pero que? Ese hombre es impresionante! Es inhumano! Que clase de chakra es ese?- dijo al verlo. Era cierto que Goku era fuerte, pero a este nivel?

-El veneno de las serpientes fue ingenioso, pero esta es la técnica que va a derrotarlos- dijo Goku, con cabello y halo dorados y Ojos verdes. El legendario Super Saiyan había entrado en acción.

Hiashi usó su Byakugan -ya veo, liberó una represa secundaria de Chakra para expulsar el veneno. Muy ingenioso en realidad.- dijo asombrado

Hiruzen no retrocedió. Estaba dispuesto a demostrar que podrían vencerlo. -Formación! Equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, adelante!- gritó a Chouza, Inoichi y Shikaku

Shikaku utilizó su sombra paralizante, mientras Choza usaba la expansión para hacer la sombra. Inoichi apuntaba con sus manos a Goku. Mientras la jaula de sombras lo aprisionaba, Chouza trató de agarrarlo, pero veloz como ratón, el Saiyan evitó las manazas de Chouza. En ese momento, Inoichi lanzó su destrucción de alma... y falló.

Goku tocó el suelo al ver que corría riesgos, pero Shikaku lo tenía donde lo quería. Puesto que lo había atrapado con la posesión sombría... derrotandolo

-Que movimiento!- dijo Goku tras ser liberado -la aldea de la hoja tiene guerreros excepcionales, viejo- le dijo a Sarutobi

Hiruzen se sintió halagado -no es nada, todos tienen rasgos y técnicas hereditarias, Fugaku ni siquiera usó su Sharingan. Ahora, podemos hablar? Quiero compartir una conversación contigo antes de que les enseñes cosas a los pequeños.- dijo sonriente

-por supuesto viejo- dijo antes de que un enorme rugido hiciera temblar el pasto -oh... lo siento, fui yo. Me muero de hambre-

* * *

Hiruzen llevó a Goku a Ramen Ichiraku para compartir opiniones. Al llegar, vieron a Naruto ayudar al señor Teuchi con la limpieza del local, a cambio de un poco de Ramen para los siguientes días. -ah! Naruto! Justamente quería hablar de ti con Goku.- dijo El Tercer Hokage, tomando asiento.

Luego de varios tazones de Ramen por parte de Goku, Naruto se habia ido a casa, entonces Goku empezó a hablar -Ese... ese hombre se llevó a mi amigo Ten Shin Han- dijo mirando su décimo quinto plato, recordaba a Mirror y su aparición repentina claramente, y la cara de Chaos cuando este se enteró. -Trunks me pidió que fuera a buscar más gente, puesto que antes el se había enfrentado a uno de ellos... Uno sólo de ellos barrió el piso con nosotros, esto es muy malo-

Hiruzen sacó la pipa de su boca -Ya veo, Akatsuki sigue buscando gente para lavarle el cerebro- dijo con un tono fúnebre, distinto de la voz amable que usaba la mayoría del tiempo -Akatsuki busca la dominación del mundo, juntando miembros con potencial, y capturando a los Jinchuriki-

-Jinchuriki?- preguntó a Hiruzen

-portadores de las bestias con cola. Existen nueve en total. Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roushi, Han, Utakata, Fuu, Killer Bee y la bestia con cola de la aldea de la hoja, Naruto. Goku, si te hablo sobre esto, es porque quiero que me ayudes a proteger a Naruto. Quiero que lo entrenes hasta que tenga edad para ser un ninja, doce o trece años. Le di unos pergaminos para que pueda entrenar correctamente sus habilidades ninja. Espero lo puedas entrenar de donde vienes.- dijo viendo a Goku

Goku miró a Hiruzen, vio los ojos del anciano, estaba seguro de su decisión -pero el chico no tiene a sus padres? Que les diré?- preguntó

-no me gusta compartir este relato, pero bueno. Voy a resumirlo. Naruto es hijo del Cuarto Hokage, quien se sacrificó por la aldea y su hijo, sellando al zorro dentro de el. La aldea odia a Naruto por miedo a que este libere al demonio que lleva dentro. Por favor, llevalo a entrenar. Para que este pueda controlar sus poderes y usarlos para defender la aldea- pidió Hiruzen

Goku pensó, Gohan y Naruto entrenarian juntos, estudiarían juntos y según el tercer Hokage, Naruto podría conocer finalmente a verdaderos amigos. -de acuerdo... lo entrenare desde pasado mañana-

* * *

Naruto abría su tazón de Ramen para irse finalmente a dormir. Vio su mano para tomar los palillos, esta todavía tenía un corte causado por los aldeanos. -aún no sale...-

De pronto, una voz dentro de el resonó con frialdad - _No quieres matarlos?_ \- preguntó la voz

Naruto dio un saltito de miedo -Quien dijo eso!?- gritó

- _estoy en tu cabeza, genio. Mi nombre es Kurama, El legendario Zorro de las Nueve Colas_ \- dijo Kurama. Pensaba tentar al niño para liberarlo. Y así poder volver a la libertad

-el zorro de las Nueve Colas? El que hace siete años sembró el temor en la aldea?- preguntó Naruto

Kurama soltó una suave risa - _ven a verlo por ti mismo, sólo tienes que dormirte._ \- dijo a Naruto

Este último se acostó en el piso a dormir un poco. Al abrir los ojos, vio un pasillo con goteras. Avanzó hacia los gruñidos de un animal, que se oían más fuertes a cada paso. -Kurama San?- preguntó frente a una jaula.

Kurama abrió su ojo para ver al niño -Bienvenido a tu paisaje mental pequeño Naruto.- dijo al ver a Naruto

-qué hago aquí?-

- _te traje para hacerte unas preguntas._ -

-podrías decirme?- preguntó Naruto

- _No quieres matar a esos de la aldea?-_

Naruto por poco se cae de la impresión -Matarlos!?- gritó -yo no tengo la fuerza-

- _bueno, yo te puedo dar la fuerza que necesites, sólo debes liberarme._ \- dijo Kurama

Naruto lo miró. Sentía profundo rencor hacia los aldeanos, pero no quería liberar a Kurama -Kurama San, lamento negarme. No puedo liberarte. Es cuestión de principios.- dijo

Kurama mantuvo la calma - _aún si pudieras tener cuanto poder quieras?_ \- dijo Kurama, los niños pequeños eran propensos al engaño. No veía porque perder los cabales

-Yo... no creo ser capaz de matarlos... independiente de la fuerza que pueda tener o lo que me hayan hecho, no puedo matarlos- respondió sin mucha decisión, no pensaba en asesinar a Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Yota **(Relleyota :"v)** , Sakura, el viejo o Iruka Sensei... pero los aldeanos lo trataban bastante mal, pensaba en seguir en negación... pero con dudas

- _Vamos niño, te lanzan de todo cada día-_ dijo viendo al pequeño a los ojos, no era resistente moralmente, ya iba ganando el pequeño duelo - _¿qué dices?_ \- preguntó estrechando una pata gigante

Naruto levanto su brazo con timidez, iba a estrechar la pata, hasta que una voz masculina los interrumpió -Espera Naruto...-

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Podrías entrenarme?**


End file.
